Akumanjou Lament of innocents
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: One simple change can change the course f History forever. Two friends soon to be locked in a battle of light vs dark, when a dear friend and loved one is kidnapped and taken to the forsaken castle Akumanjou (Castlevania) young Naruto Uzumaki goes to save her unaware of the allies he will make and the enemies he will meet but bet on Naruto and you will win.


Akumanjou Lament of Innocence

ESKK: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of a series of Naruto Castlevania crossover fics using the original Castlevania series. I do hope you enjoy this because I worked really hard on this. Now R&R also leave a follow and a favorite if you like it enough enjoy!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Jutsu's,"

"**Summoning/Demon/Shinigami,"**

(Scene break)

*music insert

"_Lyrics,"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Castlevania Lament of Innocents they belong to Shonen Jump and Konami respectively.

(Start)

The first thing Sara Trantoul noticed when she woke up was that it was night time and it looked like she was in some type of forest. She got up and felt for the bite mark of a vampire and surprisingly felt none. What was more surprising was that she felt warm very warm like human warm. She then checked for her pulse and found it there beating as strong as ever. "This doesn't look like the Heaven the bible described," Sara said as she looked around and saw this forest had trees that were a first for her. "Where am I?" Sara said as she began walking until she found herself in a hillside and saw a battle just took place here showing this was recent. The building looked new for her as she had never seen these anywhere in her home land leading her to believe she was in another land.

Sara got some stray hair from her brown head out of her eyes and saw she wasn't dreaming.

**"Welcome ningen,"** a demonic voice called causing Sara to panic before looking around. She soon saw a shadow form with the kanji for ying on its chest as its shape looked like a fox with nine tails.

"What are you?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

**"Is that anyway to thank someone who saved you from death and living the life of a vampire,"** the fox said as Sara was surprised.

"Sorry but what or who are you?" she asked ready to run if need be.

**"You don't have the right to know my name ningen but if you must call me anything then call me Kyuubi,"** Kyuubi said as he wasn't done. "And as for what I am I am the Ying chakra of the Kyuubi after this villages blasted leader split me in half," the Kyuubi said as Sara could see that his rude exterior was a mask for him to wear.

"Why were you split in half?" she asked as Kyuubi Ying sighed.

"**Well sense you are new to this world I'll explain about what recently happened anything else you have to find out on your own. See I am one of nine powerful Demons and my previous Jinchuuriki was killed from my extraction after childbirth and a man I hate with every fiber of my being named Madara had took control of me and make me attack this village. So there current leader sealed me in his newborn son while both parents died,"** Kyuubi explained as Sara felt sorry for the child. This child would live a life of exile and loneliness. "Which comes to why I brought you to this world," Kyuubi said as Sara was knocked out of her thought.

"What?" Sara asked seeing what Kyuubi was going to do.

**"I can't stay in this form for much longer so I want you to find the child named Naruto who is the container for my Yang half and raise him like you would your own,"** Kyuubi said in a gruff manner as Sara was a bit skeptical.

"And what do you have to gain from this?" Sara asked as Kyuubi showed a toothy grin that looked evil.

**"The satisfactory of not having a weak attention seeking vessel," **Kyuubi said showing it was more about his pride.

Sara thought it over she always pictured she would have a child of her own and a wonderful family but when that blasted Vampire attacked her it shot all her dreams for having a family with her beloved Leon to smokes but she could see this was Gods way of giving her a chance at raising a family of her own. "Ok I'll do it," Sara said as Kyuubi grinned.

**"Good then seek out Hiruzen Sarutobi at the Hokage's office and explain to him everything and if he doesn't believe you give him this,"** Kyuubi said before handing Sara a scroll with a sphere on the top of it. **"It will explain everything to him and the sphere part will show him a message I left with my Chakra,"** Kyuubi said as Sara didn't know what Chakra was.

"Ok and thank you Kyuubi you are really kind," Sara said as Kyuubi scoffed.

**"Don't look to deep into it I'm just doing this to have a strong vessel nothing more,"** he lied as he seen what evil humans are capable of too things of the Bijuu's origins and to things they don't understand.

(Scene Break)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he watched over the blonde infant. He already had trouble, and would've kept the child's burden a secret. Alas, it was not meant to be, as an unknown factor started spreading what happened almost moments after the sealing took place.

'Whoever that said this was no fool, and now there is damage control forcing a public statement.' He thought, knowing that this could hurt the child, and even though Jiraiya was to be the infant Naruto's godfather, he couldn't be spared from his duty as spymaster, making things even harder. He was about to consider placing him in an orphanage, but there was a sudden knock on the door and an ANBU appeared right in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, there is a strange woman that seeks an audience with you."

"I don't think I have time to speak with anyone, and what do you mean by strange?" He asked and the ANBU described the woman and the odd attire that she wore, and while that caught the Hokage's interest, it was in the fact that she asked to see to see him in person bearing a sphere and a scroll.

Now that was odd to the aged Hokage which would lead to assume she might be a ninja but the way the Anbu described she was dressed and the way she carried herself didn't point to her being an enemy ninja. The Hokage sighed as he hoped there would be some good coming through those doors when he lets her in.

"Very well send her in," Hiruzen said as the Anbu nodded.

A few seconds later Sara walked into the Hokage's office as Hiruzen could practically tell that she wasn't from around here but he could tell by her chakra or by what little of it there was that this woman was pure to the core almost like a light shining in a cruel world of darkness that refuses to be snubbed out.

"Sorry to bother you sir but I needed to talk to you," Sara began as Hiruzen nodded.

"It's quiet alright but I only wish it was during better times," Hiruzen said as Sara nodded. "Now would you please begin explaining about why you are here," Hiruzen said as Sara began her explanation. At the end of the explanation Hiruzen found it very hard believe or the fact that the Kyuubi would use some of its chakra to bring Sara here to raise Naruto to him it all sounded a little bit too good to be true. "Well Sara-san I don't know what to say as it sounds way too farfetched," Hiruzen said as he just wanted to be sure she wasn't crazy.

"Please sir I'm telling the truth Kyuubi-san gave me these to show to you," Sara said giving the scroll and sphere to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighed before opening the scroll and saw inside was a seal he had never seen before and in the center of the array was a circle about the same width as the sphere. Hiruzen saw Sara staring at the seals with curiosity which proved she might be telling the truth even for a civilian. Hiruzen then put the sphere in the center out of hunch before the room around the shifted into that of some odd temple. Hiruzen saw in front of him was Kyuubi or at least an image of Kyuubi as it had the Kanji for Ying on its chest.

**"Welcome you old monkey if your here that means that you didn't believe Sara and she gave you the scroll," **Kyuubi said as Hiruzen nodded. This was a Genjutsu obviously designed to pass a message to the receiver without anyone outside finding out about said message. A smart tactic that could have been beneficial to the war. Luckily Hiruzen wasn't like the old war hawk Danzo or he might have been in crazy town.

"Yes thought by the way your being relaxed it's to assume you mean no harm," Hiruzen said as Kyuubi nodded.

**"No I'm going to cut straight to the chase,"** Kyuubi said before brining two tails to Sara and Hiruzen one for Sara and one for Hiruzen.

Hiruzen was then showed Sara's memories showing she came from a world with a different form of chakra and a different form of demons. At the end of it Hiruzen was surprised that even in those dark times Sara tried to shine brightest. "Do you believe me now Mr. Hiruzen?" she asked as Hiruzen nodded as they were back in the office.

"Yes though I must know why did you eagerly accept to become Naruto's mother especially when you're in a culture not your own and by the looks of how the memories stopped without a fog showing up Kyuubi must have hid something didn't he," Hiruzen said as these vampires reminded him of these rumors of creature coming out at night and draining there victims of blood.

Sara was surprised as she knew she got found out as she knew she had no choice. "Originally I died to give my betrothed the power he needed to save other from a cursed fate that almost befell me," Sara said as Hiruzen listened closely. "But don't mistaken me we loved each other very much but I chose to die that way my soul would have save many others and I wouldn't end up killing him unintentionally," Sara explained as Hiruzen saw this girl had a will of fire of her own.

"I see my theory is that Kyuubi gave you some of its chakra when he took you to this world so you can have a body free of these Vampires taint," Hiruzen said as he smiled a kind grandfatherly smile. "Well Sara I guess I should fill out a few paper works one to name you a citizen of Konoha, and the adoption paper for Naruto for you to be his mother," Hiruzen said as he knew Kami must have decided to send Sera for Naruto specifically.

(Scene Break)

Thirteen years have passed since Sara came to the Elemental Nations and adopted Naruto. It took time for her to adjust the culture change, and she took a job to earn some extra money, even if Jiraiya sent a stipend to care for Naruto. Her time as nobility was useful in sewing, leading to making outfits for various people. It became a decent private business with multiple customers in dresses of a similar fashion to her homeland and alterations to the tradition of the Elemental Nations. It wasn't time to open, but she had also learned to cook, read, and write in the language system of the nations. She was at the moment making a breakfast for her and her adopted son.

Sara had to admit Naruto reminded her of Leon in many ways especially his sense of justice. Sara would use to tell Naruto stories of Leon Belmont and Naruto would always remember the stories like a history book. Sara had also learned to try and keep Naruto's appetite for Ramen under control to get him to eat healthy food.

"Morning kaa-san," Naruto greeted as he came into the part of the apartment that served as the dining room. Sara smiled as she was cooking.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Sara greeted back as she smiled at her adopted son. Naruto had decided to take the clothing that Leon wore during his adventures but he decided to replace the White with Orange and added a few things that made it look more Ninja like as it also included a Kunai holster, a ninja pouch, and on the back of the coat like jacket was the Kanji for "Kitsune Vampire Hunter."

"So Kaa-san what's for breakfast?" Naruto asked as he was starving.

"Oh I'm making Rice with a side if sushi and Dakon," she said as she was still cooking and it was almost done.

"Sweet is there Ramen included," Naruto asked as asking for Ramen has become a normal routine for him.

"No I told you, a Ninja can't run on Ramen alone," Sara said as Naruto sighed.

"Ok," he said as he helped set up the table.

At first many of the villagers assumed Sara was an outsider but when people saw how she was really liked to practically everyone especially the people who were rude they started thinking she was an Angel in human form a saint by all definitions of the word. Some of the people in the village who were more tolerant of Naruto but still saw him as the Kyuubi saw that Kami had sent down an Angel to lead the Kyuubi to a path of light while another part saw she was an angel that doesn't seem to have the ability to hate only love.

It also helped as Hiruzen saw it changed many people's opinions on Naruto as they were saying "The Kyuubi is on a path of retribution and goodness." Sure it wasn't what Hiruzen was hoping for but it was a start. But this didn't mean that Sara was by any means weak as she knew when to stand her ground and reprimand people with a good tongue lashing that all woman seem to be born with.

Sara had also caught the eyes of many of the village males most of who were Civilians who became Ninja. Among the Ninja were Two of Naruto's academy sensei's Mizuki and Iruka, a certain former Anbu captain, and the third Hokage's grandson's tutor. But of course Sara wasn't ready just yet to move on from Leon and let all of them down gently which apparently didn't stop them from pining for her.

They started to eat breakfast as Sara made sure that he at least had some gear, even if some of it was mostly from her seamstress shop. Being married to a man of martial renown had given her an idea of what weapons to buy, but it was still a bit of an adjustment to the different types.

"Today you have exams, have you studied well?" She asked as Naruto nodded, he was still a little behind yet he did much better then without help. It also helped that at least two of the teachers were interested in his adopted mother. He was done with Breakfast and rushed off to the academy.

As Naruto was running he stopped by Sasuke's house sense he and his best friend always walked to school together sense the duo grew up together and were like brothers at times. Though Naruto noticed that Sasuke had been becoming slightly more distant than his normal but he just assumed it was getting to the anniversary of his clans death.

Sara was like a second mother to Sasuke as when he lost his real mother in front of his eyes Sara was instantly there to help him not as a civilian trying to suck up to him or a councilmen trying to get his or her daughter to marry into the Uchiha clan but as a friend of his mothers who promised to look after him.

As Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house he saw the Uchiha already leaving the house with a red stone around his neck that had an odd design. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of leather combat jeans, black ninja sandals, a blue high collared shirt with the collar part covering his mouth but not like a certain Cyclops, wristbands with bandages wrapped up to his elbows, a Ninjato (The one he has in Shippuden), and the Uchiha symbol on his back. Naruto and Sasuke were both friends and rivals sense they were children sense they always pushed the other to go past there limits as Sasuke met up with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke good morning," Naruto greeted as Sasuke nodded.

"And good morning to you my friend," Sasuke said with one of his rare friendly smiles which is only received by those who have earned his friendship and respect.

The duo began walking down the street to the Academy as the girls swooned over Sasuke as Naruto smiled. "Careful Sasuke before fan girls get you again," Naruto teased as Sasuke sighed.

"Please don't bring that up I don't want to think about those banshees," Sasuke shivered at the thought of one of them trying to get into his pants.

"Hey I was just joking," Naruto said which made both of them laugh

As they walked they soon arrived at the Ninja academy where they entered and went to their class. As they arrived Sasuke and Naruto sat near the center of the class just before Ino and Sakura ran in.

Ino and Sakura were just like Naruto but there rivalry was more for fun and a way so they could get stronger together. "Hi Sakura-chan hi Ino-chan," Naruto greeted as Ino and Sakura stopped there playful argument and turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto jinx!" the said together the jinx part to each other before they both laughed.

"Hi Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as they shared a bit of a laugh at the moment. More and more students came into the classroom, many that Naruto recognized. Chouji Akamichi the pleasantly plump young man was friends with Naruto, and was like a brother to Ino. The same was with the pineapple styled young man sitting next him, Shikamaru Nara. Another three that were of interest were very different from each other. One of the three was a shy girl with dark blue hair, hiding most of her body in a big coat, Hinata Hyuga. She was accompanied by a brash boy with brown hair and crimson fang-style tattoos under his eyes, Kiba Inuzuka. The last boy was covered almost entirely in a coat and had a part of sunglasses, Shino Aburame. As soon as everyone sat down, Iruka and Mizuki stepped into the room.

Naruto just drowned out the pretest speech as he swore it was a bit cliché to his tastes. As he laid down he tried to sleep but Sasuke kept flicking his ear to make sure the blond haired boy stayed awake.

"Now then we'll begin the test and we'll go by alphabetical order and the three jutsu's we'll be testing on will be the Bushine, Kawamari, and Henge," Iruka said as Naruto grinned. Naruto was grinning as he was so lucky to have "borrowed," a scroll for an easier but more powerful Clone technique.

As the names were called Naruto began to wonder how he would get Sakura and Ino to notice him sense they were both hot in his opinion. It was soon Naruto's turn as he got up and entered the test room to perform the required Jutsu's.

"Ok Naruto just perform the three needed Jutsu's and you graduate," Iruka said thinking of way to gain Sara's attention.

Naruto then started up the three jutsu's, starting with the Henge no Jutsu, and then turned into Leon Belmont from what he heard of Sara's stories. After that, he pulled off the Kawarimi no Jutsu, swapping with Mizuki, and placing his feet on the counter.

"Alright, all that's left is the Bunshin no jutsu." Iruka said as Naruto and Mizuki switched places normally again. Naruto was nervous, and it was a good thing that no one could tell how nervous he was. It was also good thing that he had attempted to learn the clone technique as best he could.

Naruto then charged chakra before invoking the Jutsu. "Kage bushine no jutsu!" he invoked filling the room to the brim with solid clones.

Iruka and Mizuki were surprised as Naruto was glad he mastered that Jutsu he borrowed from the forbidden scroll.

"Well Naruto I'm impress and am pleased to say you passed," Iruka said surprised Naruto know Kage Bushine.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"So, how did you learn the Kage Bunshin?" Asked Mizuki, and Naruto sort of chuckled a bit.

"Well, Okaasan was curious on why I couldn't do a clone, and she asked the ji-I mean Hokage-sama and he gave me special permission to use it." He said, and he did pick up a number of things from his adoptive mother, including skills that she somehow picked up from her husband in her previous life. Apparently, she wasn't as helpless as most would think at first, and she knew how to defend herself with weapon skills and had access to some spell books. She simply did not like fighting and never really used them since it was improper, but if she had to she could easily defeat a few bandits with a sword or spear.

"I see," Mizuki said mentally cursing as now he needed a different plan to get the scroll.

"Well then unless you need anything else I'll be off," Naruto said before heading outside.

(Scene break)

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto as he came to celebrate with his best friend for graduating. Sasuke ignored the fangirls as he grabbed a red stone in his hand as if it was something important. That was when Naruto arrived as he was wearing a leaf headband.

"Hey Sasuke we both graduated!" Naruto called as he ran up to his best friend.

"That's great Naruto, hopefully we won't be on a team of fangirls," Sasuke said as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah but now we get to celebrate us Graduating Ramen here I come," Naruto said as Ramen and him go hand in hand.

Naruto walked on ahead as Sasuke fingered a Red stone attached to a chain around his neck as if he was finalizing something. Sasuke ran up to catch up to Naruto knowing how much Naruto will burn through the food.

'For now all is right with the world,' Sasuke thought as he knew the path he had chosen for himself was one he had to walk alone for a while.

(Scene break)

Sara had met up with Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku ramen sense Naruto was digging into the Ramen as Sasuke was taking his time with his Ramen. "Hope you boys are enjoying the Ramen," Ayame said as Naruto grinned.

"Of course Ayame-neechan it's delicious as always," Naruto said as Sasuke remained quiet.

"Thanks for the meal Sara-san," Sasuke said as he continued to eat as Sara smiled.

"Of course Sasuke your practically part of the family now to its ok to treat you to a meal," Sara said as she had practically raised Sasuke ever since his family's massacre.

"Hey Sasuke and Naruto and Mrs. Uzumaki," came the voices of Sakura and Ino as Naruto turned to see the two girls heading torts them both wearing the Leaf headband.

"Hi Sakura-chan and Ino-chan," Naruto greeted after swallowing a mouth full of noodles. Sasuke of course only gave a wave showing he acknowledged them being there.

The two girls started to sit down and Sara simply smiled.

"Evening young ones, and it is good of you to join us for dinner. We're celebrating Sasuke and Naruto's passing." Sara said as Ino and Sakura ordered something light and nodded.

"Yeah, we passed too. Also, is it possible to order a cool outfit in purple? Some of those designs are pretty cute." Ino said, and was hoping for a more battle outfit for the future that was pretty and functional.

"I'll see what I can do just bring me the design and Ill handle the rest," Sara said as Ino smiled.

'Cool dress here I come,' Ino said as she would be glad to get such a dress.

The two girls ordered there Ramen as Naruto was enjoying his Ramen.

"So Naruto-kun any hopes for whose team you'll be on?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled.

"Of course I hope to be on a team with Sasuke sense we are already practically a team and hopefully one with you Sakura-chan," Naruto said making Sakura blush.

'It seems the son I've raised has found his dream girl,' Sara thought as she knew Leon was the same way at Naruto's age.

As the night continued Sara could have sworn she saw Naruto give glances to both Ino and Sakura as she wondered if Naruto liked both of them. She knew Naruto was the last of his birth father's clan and his mother's clan but she wondered if he would be eligible for this CRA thing she had heard once from Hiruzen.

The Night soon ended as Sasuke headed home saying he needed to get some sleep sense he didn't want to be late for getting his picture taken or team assignments.

Sakura and Ino also left as Naruto and Sara headed back to their home.

(Scene break the next morning)

Sara was looking over the design and saw it was something she could make sense it was both simple and elegant fit for battle. Of course she would have to use a durable material that won't restrict movement in battle but she saw it was something she could work with.

"Well Ino I can do this I'll send Naruto over when it's done and you can pay for the dress later," Sara said as Ino nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Uzumaki well I have to get going can't be late," Ino said as Naruto had already left to get his picture taken. Ino left to get to team assignments as she couldn't afford to be late.

"I wonder what adventures you will have Naruto," Sara wondered as she knew a Ninja's life was a life filled with danger and hardship.

(Scene break Ninja Academy)

Naruto was sleeping on his desk as he had his goggles on his head and his headband tied to his right arm as he woke up early for team assignments.

Naruto had already gotten his picture for the Bingo book so all he had to do was wait. That was when Sasuke walked into the classroom seeing his hunch was right and Naruto's anticipation couldn't get him to wait for Sasuke. "Come on Naruto wake up," Sasuke said as he flicked Naruto's ear.

"I'm up," Naruto said as the graduates were all waiting in their class to find out there teams.

"Good now once we get our teams we can get out of here before the fangirls decide it's time to try and ask me for a date," Sasuke said as he knew fangirls can't take no for an answer.

It was then that Iruka walked in with some bandages on him as everyone was shocked. "Ok before I get started last night Mizuki went rouge and tried to steal the forbidden scroll he was caught red handed and will be facing punishment for betraying the village," Iruka said as everyone was shocked. "Now before I announce the teams I want all of you to know that if ANY of you decide to go rouge then Konoha ninja WILL hunt you down and bring justice on you," Iruka said as everyone took those words to heart.

"Wow I never though Mizuki-sensei would go rouge," a random student whispered as Naruto always did get a bad vibe from Mizuki.

"Now then onto team placement," Iruka began before he started reading down the list. Naruto was about to fall asleep but then Team 7 came up. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, team 9 s still in rotation from last year so team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi," Iruka said Naruto was happy to be on a team with his best friend, and his crush. "Now then your, sensei's, will be here to pick you up after lunch so take the time to get to know each other," Iruka said before he left and soon followed by everyone else.

(Scene Break)

It wasn't long before the room was empty, but Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited for two hours after team 10 had left with their sensei. Their sensei still hadn't shown up. It was starting to get irritating.

"Guys I'll be right back," Naruto said as Sasuke smirked seeing what Naruto was going to do.

"Be sure to leave a little something from me Naruto," Sasuke said to his best friend.

"Way ahead of you Sasuke," Naruto said before he left the door and soon then random sounds of something being set up was heard as Sakura was wondering what was going on.

"Hey Sasuke what's Naruto doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke smirked.

"Let's just say our tardy sensei will learn a little lesson on being late," Sasuke said with a devious smirk as Sakura couldn't help but gulp.

Naruto soon came back in as he dusted his hands like he just did a job well done. As he came in Sasuke smirked.

"So will he fall for it?" Sasuke asked as before Naruto could answer the sounds of traps being set off was heard.

"GAUH what the Hell?! OW! Crap!" came the cursing as someone had set off the traps and soon the door opened to reveal a silver haired man in a Jounin uniform and with his headband covering is left eye. "Ok first who set up those traps?" he asked as Naruto and Sasuke smirked at seeing there sensei covered in activated mouse traps, feathers, and a little paint here and there.

Sakura was close to laughing out loud, but she kept herself serious and none of them were going to give it away. The silver haired jounin then started to speak again, "Well, my first impression is: I hate you. Now, we're going to the roof to get to know each other better, and no traps." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"That was hilarious!" Sakura said, laughing at the result, but wishing to see the actual prank in progress.

"Yes, that was most amusing, and I believe he wouldn't want to tempt the fates again by being late." Sasuke added with a smirk, and Naruto simply nodded.

"Well, this is to help remind him that tardiness is a bad idea, especially in the battlefield where timing is everything. The enemy might be prepared if you move too late, and important information could be lost. Well, let's meet the guy." Naruto said as the three of them headed for the roof to meet with their new sensei.

(Scene break)

The group were on top of the academy building as the cyclopic man had gotten cleaned up as he looked at the trio sitting in front of them.

"Now then I read your files to know you know each other pretty well but let's start over sense this is the first time I've met you," the man's said as Sakura raised her hand.

"Uh Sensei don't you think you should go first sense we know nothing about you," Sakura said as Kakashi saw that coming.

"Ok then I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies I don't really want to say them, and my dreams is none of your business," Kakashi said as everyone sweat dropped.

'All we learned was his name,' Sakura thought as Naruto and Sasuke had similar thoughts.

"Ok then I'll go next my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Ramen, training, my mother, the stories my mom used to tell me of a great man named Leon Belmont, and learning super cool new jutsu's, my dislikes are power hungry jerks, corrupt people, people who betray there friends, and finally those who use others for their own gain, my hobbies include training, learning new jutsu's and finally beating my record of Ramen Eating, and my dreams for the future is to be the Hokage and finally be as great as Leon Belmont," Naruto said with a grin as Kakashi had never heard of this Leon Belmont but by the way Naruto talks about him he sounded like a great man.

"Ok then girl with the pink hair you go next," Kakashi said hoping he wasn't dealing with a fangirl.

"Ok my name is Sakura Haruno my likes include chocolate, learning medical jutsu, and my friends and family, my dislikes include annoying people, giant insects, and vampires, my hobbies I would have to say pressing flowers, but my dreams for the future I guess become a medic nin," Sakura said as she was straight forward.

"Ok then you brooding looking one your next," Kakashi said as Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes include training, my childhood friend Naruto, and Curry rice every once in a while, my dislikes include a certain someone who killed someone I hold very dear and many other things, I don't have any hobbies but if I did I would have to say making sure Naruto doesn't get himself neck deep into trouble, my dream for the future is more of an ambition it's to prove my brothers innocents and curse the one who stole away my mother from life," Sasuke said as Kakashi saw an avenger type in Sasuke but also someone who truly believed his brother was innocent and liked have friends around so he might still have hope.

"Well, what I learned is that you are each unique, but now there's some bad news, for you at least." Kakashi said getting the attention of the three as he leaned in close, "You're not gennin yet."

"WHAT!" The three shouted at once, and Kakashi regretted being so close. Before Sakura started up.

"But we passed the exam, how can we not be gennin?" She asked as Kakashi then explained.

"The test from the Academy is merely meant to weed the completely hopeless and the slackers, leaving those with the most basic sense of talent and potential to be Shinobi. Now, this test will be held at training ground 7, at 600 hours sharp, and I don't recommend eating breakfast or you'll puke." He said before disappearing.

But before he left Naruto had noticed something that he saw that Sasuke had also noticed. "So Naruto you also noticed?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah kind of hard not to when he mentioned not eating breakfast and a training ground," Naruto said as Sakura was lost.

"Wait what are you two talking about?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled.

"Well Sakura-chan let's just say that you better eat breakfast or you'll be too weak for the test tomorrow," Naruto said as Sakura was confused.

(Scene break)

The trio arrived at the training ground with full stomachs and Sasuke who walked in as he seemed to have come back from doing some research. "Hey Naruto, Sakura I found out some information on Kakashi that may help us in this test," Sasuke said as they both listened.

"What?" they both asked as Sasuke pulled out some papers he used the very annoying civilian council to get.

"Ok I know it was against the rules and how the civilian council members are trying to get me to be on their side of things but I had them grab me the info on Kakashi and his pass teams apparently he never passed a team before so I went to each of his failed gennin and asked why was it that they failed of course I used a henge and they all told me the same thing that they had to get two bells from Kakashi and they bickered among themselves on getting them, so I started to notice a pattern," Sasuke said as Sakura could also see the pattern.

"Ok Gennin teams need to be teams of three so if there was two bells then one of them would be sent back, but teams are required to be three so the two bells were designed to pit the teammates against each other," Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah basically the point of this exam is teamwork and the bells were deigned to throw off that team work with pride and wanting to be ninja's," Sasuke said as Naruto was surprised.

"Wait but if he read our file he would know we're already a great friends so our teamwork shouldn't be thrown off," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Ok then if we want to avoid any way of confronting him then when he brings up the bells we all say that we won't force any of our team mates to go back to the academy and that we would all rather go back to the academy," Sakura said as Naruto gulped.

"That's a risky plan," Naruto admitted as Sasuke smirked.

"But risky plans with the odd against you are right up your alley Naruto," Sasuke said making Naruto smirk.

"Ok your right so let's be ready for when he gets here," Naruto said as he hoped this plan would work.

"Yeah and before I forget when I asked for that info I swear to never ask the civilian pricks for anything again because they had one of their daughters deliver it to me and she may have been cute but she was damn fangirl," Sasuke said as he was wondering if he should start taking his chances with the hard way again.

"Wise choice let's hope this plan works," Naruto said as he had a grin as if he knew this plan would work.


End file.
